


【好兆头】一宗罪「上」

by yusukeyuki



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yusukeyuki/pseuds/yusukeyuki





	【好兆头】一宗罪「上」

“你因为什么而堕落？”

那是个黯淡的清晨。  
伦敦的冬天潮湿多雨，天亮得也很迟，早晨六七点钟外头仍是雾蒙蒙一片。偶尔能听到早起的行人穿着雨靴踩踏过水洼的声音，同雨水的“沙沙”声揉捏成一道，分明嘈杂无比，却显得有些惨淡而萧条。清冷的气氛不受门墙的束缚，丝丝缝缝地氤氲进室内。  
他们住在Crowley的房子里，就着空调和被子纠缠在一起。Crowley作为一条蛇，一到冬天就有点难熬，好在他身边的天使自带保暖效果，整个冬季他都理直气壮地巴在爱人身上，避免无时无刻不在侵袭的睡意把他变成一条任人宰割的棍子。  
那时距离结局圆满的世界末日已经过去一年多，天堂和地狱的各位领导者一年以前被他们吓了一跳，之后就畏畏缩缩颇有顾虑，又对于如今的境况束手无策，迫于无奈只能把他们继续扔在人间，一切还像从前的样子。  
——或许也不太一样了。  
至少他们的见面可以更正大光明一些，用不着像两个身负秘密重任的特工一样，还得花钱买上一块面包去喂鸭子——还必须买足够好的面包，这群鸭子的胃口早已被一代又一代的特工养得很挑剔。品质不好的面包是不会得到圣詹姆斯的鸭子的垂青的，这是伦敦人都知道的常识。  
于是他们开始肆无忌惮地朝夕相处，天堂和地狱的各位领导接到线报气得牙痒，又没有任何手段对他们进行制裁——一个天使不再恐惧地狱烈火，一个恶魔不再害怕天堂圣水，手段单调的天堂和地狱除了看着照片里的Crowley故意对着镜头吐出来的蛇信，没有任何办法。  
感谢没什么见识的天堂和地狱，他们对于人间这点复杂的人际关系确实不太了解，终于让浸淫人类智慧多年的Crowley和Aziraphale钻了空子，几千年来头一次获得了自由。  
那个清晨就是他们获得自由之后的无数个清晨之一。  
出外公干的天使和恶魔没有打卡上班的必要，他们可以睡到自然醒。尽管Aziraphale坚持他们应该尝试过上早睡早起的生活，也拗不过Crowley强制性的赖床。Crowley紧紧抱住Aziraphale，用他的胡渣去蹭Aziraphale的额头，满足地“哼”了一声，把试图起床的Aziraphale压回被子里。  
Aziraphale被磨得没办法，躺在Crowley去挠后者的背脊——展开翅膀的地方。所有的天使和堕天使都有点怕被挠翅膀根，因为觉得痒痒。不过Crowley被同一个人挠了上千年，早就养成习惯，他知道Aziraphale也只是习惯性地挠他而已——毕竟他的手指放在那儿，总会忍不住动一动。  
“再睡一会儿。”Crowley说，“冬天就是用来睡觉的。”  
“我可不是一条蛇，不需要那么多睡眠。”Aziraphale认真地回应，他的指腹摩挲过Crowley的背脊，忽然想到那个好奇了几千年也没问出口的问题。  
“说起来，你因为什么而堕落？”  
刚问出口他就后悔了。  
对于某些堕天使，堕落的罪名算是他们心里的一道伤痕，他不该轻易揭开Crowley的伤疤。  
但Crowley可能确实不介意，也可能是脑子还不太清醒，他把热源抱得更紧了些，含糊道：“因为这些那些乱七八糟的事情，万能的上帝不能容忍我在天堂呆下去了。”  
“哦……”Aziraphale谨慎地说，他看着Crowley的眼睛仍然紧闭，吐出来的字像咕哝，更加好奇那究竟是什么样乱七八糟的事情。他张了张嘴，终究没能抵御住好奇心的诱惑，“发生了什么？”  
然后他又后悔了，也许Crowley不愿说得太具体呢？  
其实Crowley是真的不介意Aziraphale问他那件往事，但有点介意Aziraphale在这样应该睡觉的清晨问他。他用轻柔的力道扯了几下Aziraphale的头发，一口气从久远的七八千年前叹到方寸之前的Aziraphale耳朵上，“先睡觉，等睡醒了再慢慢告诉你。”  
Aziraphale还想问为什么，只是他的脸被Crowley揉进了怀里，对方在示意他先别说话，他只好按捺下来，在Crowley的手臂间找了个合适的位置，重新闭上眼。

事实上，原因显而易见。  
因为那是个很长很早的故事，长于他们的相识，早于人界产生之前。  
在一切的开始，地狱的人口还不像现在这样溢出，他们所有人都生活在天堂，只有Satan带领的一部分天使因为反叛的罪行搬到了地狱去住。  
坦白说，是有过几位跟Crowley交情还不错的前天使问过Crowley要不要一起搞事，Crowley以不想掺和这些事情来打扰自己的悠哉生活为由果断拒绝了。他因此比有史以来第一批堕天使们在天堂多住了一段时日，虽然没过几百年他自己也被扔下去了。  
那时候的天堂人口倒是比较泛滥，因为还没有人间，地狱也刚出现不久，大量的天使还是居住在天堂。好在天堂的疆域是无限的，延伸到谁也没去过的尽头，这么多天使也不至于太拥挤。  
可出个门总会遇到不少人。  
Aziraphale一直以为他与Crowley第一次相遇就是在伊甸园外，化身为蛇去诱惑Eve的Crowley头一次对他介绍了自己当时的名字，他们应当就是那个时候才相识。  
实际不然。  
早在几百年以前，某一次百无聊赖的Crowley出门闲逛，就在一大片空旷白茫茫的云朵上头一次看见Aziraphale。  
说是云朵有点不恰当，Aziraphale踩踏的物质和后来人类所说的云朵不尽相同，只是形貌有些相似，同样的轻和柔软，同样的四处飘荡。天堂里有很多这种东西，稀疏地漂浮在天堂的每个角落，天使们常常坐在上头聊天议事，通常三五成群。这时候的Aziraphale身边没有别的天使，只有他一个坐在那片“云朵”上，低着头打量手里的武器——他刚刚获发一柄挟裹火焰的利剑，这会儿在翻来覆去地看，也许还处于爱不释手的新鲜期。  
天堂少见火焰，并非完全没有，而是不必要。他们刚刚被上帝创造出来没多久，所有的规矩和刑罚尚未步上正轨，又不需要像人类那样煮东西吃，因而火焰基本没有用处，天使们也不太懂得如何创造出火焰。  
可上帝给了这个天使一柄火焰利剑。Crowley知道他的名字是Aziraphale，这件事在天堂传得挺开，听说是上帝认为这个天使富有责任心和创造力，又非常认真，他是握持火焰剑的最佳选择。Crowley早晨出门前还听到住在附近的几位天使在议论这柄利剑和这个天使。  
难得一见的东西完全吸引住了Crowley的目光，他看着剑刃上的火苗翻滚跳跃，理所当然地出现了兴趣。他不禁悄悄地靠得更近了些，想把那柄剑看得更清楚一点。  
早晨出门遇到的几位天使还说来着，这把剑是天堂最厉害的铸剑师亲自打造，上边的火焰也是最有力量的神圣之火。Crowley不知道神圣之火和传说中的地狱邪火有什么不同，也不太擅长分辨剑的好坏，他只觉得这柄剑的剑刃冷酷锋利，而火焰炽烈霸道，它们毫无顾忌地展现出侵略性与攻击力，Crowley只靠近了一点点就感到些微的胆寒。  
——但那不是重点，仅仅只是后续故事的开端。  
Crowley的目光从剑身移到Aziraphale的脸上，他想看看这位持剑的天使的模样——他有一头柔软带卷的金发，面色宁定柔和，炽热的火光映在他的眼中，给他的眼神铺上一层红光。他并着膝盖坐在“云朵”上，在烈焰前仍旧纯净无暇，纤尘不染。  
不知为何，分明穿着全天堂统一制式的长袍，这个Aziraphale就是显得比别的天使还要单纯一些。  
也许他该说……是更天真一些。

早期的天堂通用语里还没有那么丰富的词汇量。  
例如起初他们不懂什么是邪恶，到撒旦背叛之后才有了这个词汇，相对的也有了善的概念。但纯真一类的词汇则是又过了两三千年才有天使开始用来形容人类的幼儿——有趣的是人类也喜欢用这些词语去形容天使们，和他们自己。  
到很久很久之后，Crowley长居人间，历经了一整个人类的时代变迁。人类的智慧与对生命的渴望一样无穷无尽，他跟他们学了不少有趣的东西。  
他初次听到纯真这个词汇，立刻想到的就是千百年前握着火焰利剑坐在“云朵”上的Aziraphale。  
告诉他这个词汇的人紧接着又说，这个词还带有不染邪念的意思。  
那就免了——Crowley想，倘若一个人非得不染邪念才能称得上纯真，那Crowley的经历告诉他，他永远不该这样形容Aziraphale，尤其是那一刻的Aziraphale。

Aziraphale太过全神贯注，从头到尾也未曾注意到Crowley的靠近，他只是安静地摆弄新获得的剑，思索今后该如何使用它。他联想到不久之前的那场战争，兴许下一次战争到来时，万能的上帝会希望他能够用上这把剑的力量。  
可神明的馈赠不会毫无理由，神明的惩罚也并非一时兴起。  
无论后来的Crowley承不承认，当时的Aziraphale单纯得过头，没能想到这样基础的道理。在他还远不明白怀疑的时候，Crowley就已经学会在心里质疑万能的上帝了。  
——例如那把剑的来由。  
Crowley回到自己的住处，忍不住一直回想“云朵”上的Aziraphale——他本以为能够得到火焰利剑的Aziraphale是个像Michael一样的战神，理当身怀战意，所向披靡。可他比他想象里温和许多，也仁慈许多，甚至好像还有点笨拙。他躺在一片冰冷的“云朵”上，想着这些琐碎的画面，慢慢沉入梦境。  
天堂没有黑夜，如同地狱没有白天，天使和恶魔们依靠生物钟来确定睡眠时间。当然天堂也还没有二十四小时制，有时他们睡一觉会过去许多年，有时又只有几分钟。他们游手好闲，活在冗长的时间长流里，也许永生不灭，所有的事情都没有了限制，区区几年的睡眠不值一提。

Crowley的那一觉睡了有十年。  
他眷恋在那个光怪陆离的梦里，有一个一对翅膀的天使站在他面前。他的眼睛灼灼明亮，瞳孔里透出的目光比六翼炽天使的圣光更为耀眼。他的声音婉转而温暖，把他的名字叫出一个绵密的转折。他的头发灿烂蓬松，在永远纯白一片的天堂里闪闪有光。他的翅膀白得近乎透明，上头的羽毛乖顺服帖。还有他的身体——  
Crowley用手掌覆盖上他的脖颈，他的皮肤光滑细嫩，Crowley冰冷的指尖碰上去时迅速擦出一片暖意。上帝要他做一条蛇，Crowley从未有机会感受这样的温度。他把那个天使的长袍解开，一整片的长袍顺着肩膀滑落到脚边，他全身赤裸，坦荡又目不转睛地看着他，用专注的眼神吸引Crowley往前走近些，再走近些，天堂的领土是无垠的，Crowley可以追着那道目线走到另外一个世界。  
但他终于没有那么做。  
Crowley在那位天使的背脊靠上烛台的一瞬间拉住他的手，把他扯到面前来。于是天使眼底的光芒更盛，刺得Crowley心神一动，下一刻就用自己的嘴唇贴合上对方的。  
天使的身体炙热，嘴唇却与Crowley的一样隐隐发凉。Crowley不满意这样的温度，伸出舌尖去沿着天使的唇线舔弄一圈，如愿尝到天堂没有的甘甜味，沾染了他们的唾液更显得清甜。Crowley舍不得离开，在那两片嘴唇上反复流连摩挲，直到对面的这位天使挣扎着呼唤他的名字。  
“Crowley，停下。”他说。  
Crowley看着他水光迷离的眼睛，回答道：“绝不，Aziraphale。”  
——哦，是Aziraphale。  
Crowley觉得好像哪里不太对劲，但此刻他管不了那么多。Aziraphale的呼吸一阵一阵渗进他的皮肤里，他本身冷冰冰的躯体跟着Aziraphale呼吸的频率暖一阵凉一阵，像是圣水与烈火一起扑向他，把他死死地劫持在水火交界的正中央。  
“噢，Aziraphale——”Crowley又叫了一声，他这才注意到自己也浑身赤裸，同样款式的长袍不知所踪。他与Aziraphale的距离几乎消失，他们之间只隔着一层稀薄的光就能相互贴合。  
Crowley用手指去抚摸Aziraphale的翅膀根部，顺着那条细细的线环绕了半圈，在Aziraphale像避开时又用自己的翅膀挡住他的去路。他们的翅膀交错在一起，上头的羽毛如有生命一般交汇在一处，像两位主人一样黏腻地缠绕。  
“别走。”Crowley低沉道。  
“……”Aziraphale小声提醒他，“可我们会因此而堕天。”话虽如此，Aziraphale的翅膀还是听话地朝Crowley收拢，越过Crowley的翅膀，把Crowley的臀部包裹住，让自己与他更亲近了一些——亲近到他们露出脑袋的器官几次因为亲近相互碰撞。“就像……Asmodeus一样。”  
Crowley笑出声，他纯白的翅膀尖上的那一根羽毛在沿着Aziraphale的腰线往下走，一路走到股沟之间，小心翼翼地探进那个隐秘的小洞里。他捞住站立不稳的Aziraphale，给出他任性的回答，“据我所知，Asmodeus在地狱过得很好，他不再受天堂的规矩束缚，总算过上了随心所欲的生活。”  
他一边说一边把羽毛往那个小洞里放，他的羽毛轻柔有力，听话地往前行进。Crowley不知道那里头是什么样子，但他很乐意探索下去。  
无论是用羽毛，还是用他两腿之间的那个正在硬挺起来的器官。  
Crowley从来不算是个纯粹典型的天使，事实上他曾经与那些已经堕天的恶魔的交情更甚，若他愿意，此刻他也许已经在地狱过日子了。大战之前他与那些离开的伙伴一起聊天，差不多也是那个时候Asmodeus对他说过这些为大多天使不齿的故事。  
因此Crowley走得还算顺利，他甚至还会用牙齿去啃咬Aziraphale的胸口，也当心地不伤害Aziraphale脆弱的皮肤，借由舌头的辅助，有一下没一下地吸吮Aziraphale胸口的红色突起。  
后来的Crowley觉得无论是身为天使还是堕天使都有人类没有的好处，例如人类只有两只手和一张嘴，他们没有办法让亲吻爱人和抚摸爱人全身上下的每一个敏感点之类的事情同时进行。可是天使有一对翅膀——也许未来他们可以再拥有一对，谁也说不准。他在亲吻Aziraphale的同时，也能够伸手抚慰他下身的那个与自己同样的器官，而一对翅膀还能有条不紊地代替手指开拓Aziraphale身后的小洞，和小洞与前面硬挺的器官之间的那一小块皮肤。  
Crowley的动作像火焰利剑一样具有侵略性，或者说Aziraphale也觉得他就是那柄携带火焰的剑，内里似乎冰凉无比，却带有灼人的危险。  
Aziraphale有些承受不住Crowley麻利的动作，他想叫Crowley立刻停下，再不济也是慢一些，可惜话到嘴边都成了破碎的声调，他的声音本来就不算低沉，比起其他的天使稍稍尖利。这样的声音像Crowley的羽毛尖尖一样灵动，不同的是一个卡进了自己的身体里，一个滑进了Crowley的耳廓中。  
“不要催促我。”Crowley深沉地喘了一口气，“不要催促我。”  
“你不……不该在进入我的身体的同，同时说……这样的话……C，Crowley。”Aziraphale支离破碎地抱怨，Crowley的两只翅膀尖的羽毛同时撑开Aziraphale的身体，好方便他把双腿间的器官一点一点嵌进去，再一点一点捅到最底。  
他们保持站立，Crowley扶住Aziraphale的腰，用力地往上顶弄，试图寻找最平衡的感受，“你的催促会让我……会让我……更无法忍耐。”  
那时已经不再需要翅膀去撑开那个小洞了，Crowley转而用翅膀兜住Aziraphale的身体，以防他因身体酸软而倒下。他包裹住收起翅膀的Aziraphale，深刻地凑近后者，与他紧密拥抱。  
下身酸麻得厉害，Crowley入侵与退后的频率高得吓人，Aziraphale连这个都无法招架，更遑论抽出心思来使用治愈的能力。他腿间的器官跟着Crowley激荡迅猛的动作上下浮沉，抖动里的感觉愈发强烈，刺激得Aziraphale浑身抽搐。  
“我们，我们会受到惩罚的。”  
那股白色的液体粘附在Crowley的身体上时Aziraphale又说了一遍。他猛然夹紧身体，仰着头呜咽出声。  
而Crowley的侵犯却愈演愈烈，他在Aziraphale的身体里用力碾压，不肯给Aziraphale一丁点的缝隙。Crowley的舌尖舔舐Aziraphale的下巴，在快得令人吃惊的抽动中表现出他的满不在乎。  
——“也许在地狱里，我们会更加自由。”  
Crowley的身体有生第一次变得滚烫。

 

TBC


End file.
